Naruto and his friends after 20 years
by Majido
Summary: This story will show what will happen to Naruto and his friends after 20 years. Sorry i stop at chapter one for hell long time but now i'm continuing it finaly Rated T for Voilence,Bad language and many limes
1. The sad news

This story shows what will happen to Naruto after 20 years

Disclaimer: Like it's possible for a person like me to own Naruto XD all characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto except the children and some character whom are OCs

Married characters and their children with their ages:

Naruto 36 and Hinata 36

Children:

Minato 11 M

Aiko 9 F

Jiraiya 5 M

Mao 2 F

Sasuke 36 and Sakura 36

Children:

Itachi 12 M

Nami 10 F

Haru 6 M

Izumi 6 F

Naoki 3 M

Sai 37 and Ino 36

Children:

Yuki 9 F

Rio 6 F

Yoshi 3 M

Shikamaru 36 and Temari 39

Children:

Kumo 9 M

Natsuhiko 6 M

Mai 4 F

Neji 37 and Tenten 37

Children:

Ken 10 F

Shiroi 7 F

Michi 4 M

Kakashi 50 and Anko 48

Children:

Sakumo 11 M

Karin 8 F

Gaara 36 and Matsuri 37

Children:

Suna 8 M

Sabakuko 3 M

Konohamaru 32 and Moegi 32

Children:

Hiruzen 6 M

Single characters:

Yamoto 46

Gai 50

Kurenai 51

Asuma 20 (Kurenai son)

Chouji 36

Kiba 36

Shino 36

Rock Lee 37

Shizune 51

Kankuro 38

Iruka 46

Hiashi 65

Evil characters:

Hibiki 38 M (OC)

Minoru 41 M (OC)

Other characters to be introduced in the story:

Masami 36 F (OC)

Junko 35 F (OC)

Tomiko 35 F (OC)

Kohaku 34 F (OC)

I know that my grammar is 0/100 so please no mean comments about it

**Chapter 1**

**The sad news**

In the Uzumaki mansion which was bought for Naruto and his family by Tsunade the fifth hokage and the Hyuga clan, Naruto and Hinata and their children were watching TV when breaking news came on

"We are here present in Konoha hospital were our beloved hokage Tsunade-sama died at the age of 74 the medics said that it was a normal death..." Said the TV reporter

The news shocked everybody in the house, "Tsunade-baachan, no!" Naruto shouted feeling very sad

"Oh no!" his wife Hinata shouted because she also had memories with the fifth hokage

"No!" Minato shouted as well

Jiraya poked his father asking him "Dad did Tsunade-baachan died?" Naruto looked at his son in a sad face "Yes" he replied quietly

Tears started forming in jiraiya eyes when he remembered Tsunade visiting them; she used to love him the most because he had the name of her old teammate and presumably lover

Naruto looked at Hinata with sad eyes "For her I was like her little brother..." he spoke quietly mourning her death which made Hinata feel sad for her husband "Oh honey" that was the only thing she could say.

The sound of the door bell traveled throughout the house which made Hinata stand up immediately "I will open" she said quickly

When Hinata opened the door Sakura came running into the house

"Naruto she used to be my teacher!"Sakura shouted out while crying heavily

Sasuke was just behind her "Eh she can't stop crying after she heard that sad news" He said in an angry tune

Naruto looked into Sakura's wet eyes and started talking softly "Sakura even though Tsunade-baachan was a very good medical ninja but she is not immortal she become old Dattebayo"

Sakura looked at Naruto and her tears stopped coming down "You are right Naruto..." she said while wiping her face

Sasuke looked at both of them looking very jealous "You only stopped crying when you heard Naruto and I tried 100 times to make you stop!" He yapped at Sakura

She looked at him in an angry face "Honey...can you shut the hell up!" She shouted and made the fearless Sasuke scared "OK" was the only thing he could say.

"Naruto are you there!"A familiar voice was calling from Naruto's wireless radio which was kept on loudspeaker

Naruto immediately recognized this voice "Oh its Kakashi" he ran and picked up the wireless radio pressed a button to remove the loudspeaker and placed it in his ear, "Yes Kakashi" he answered in his never resting voice

"Did you hear the news? It was sad" Asked Kakashi in a calm voice, "Yes..." Answered Naruto in a sad voice

"As soon as I heard the news I went with Anko and the kids to the hospital I met Shizune she was very sad she told me that the funeral will be tomorrow at 10 am near hokage mansion we will be marching carrying the hokage coffin to the graveyard" said Kakashi

"Wakkattebayo" Naruto replied, "I will inform the others" Said Kakashi

"Em Sasuke and Sakura are here so no need to inform them dattebayo" Said Naruto, "Hi Kakashi!" Sasuke and Sakura shouted to make Kakashi hear them

"OK I will inform the people who are not with you now, bye" he continued, "Bye" replied Naruto.

Tomorrow at 10 am near hokage mansion we will be marching carrying the Tsunade-baachan's coffin to the graveyard" he said as he placed the wireless radio on the desk

Sasuke nodded "OK me and sweaty will be there" he said

Naruto showed his foxy grin "I see you are going well with each other" he said winking the last part with Hinata laughing

"Sasuke is my biggest love and now he is my husband" replied Sakura smiling at her Sasuke "Sakura..." Sasuke said in a low voice he started getting closer to kiss each other

"Hey I don't want my children to be learning these things you have all night long in your bedroom" shouted Naruto interrupting them, "Oops I was carried away" replied Sasuke.

After 5 minutes Sakura started getting worried "Sasuke we left our children in the house lets go..." she said, Sasuke showed a show off smirk "Humph, Don't worry our kids are lions they can take care of themselves" he replied

Naruto started to get annoyed at Sasuke's showing offs "Oh Sasuke stop showing off they are not..." he said, Sasuke suddenly became angry "They are!" he shouted, "They...are...not...da...tte...ba...yo!" Naruto replied in a mean way this made Sasuke angry even more "They are you dumb ass dobe!" He shouted loudly, Naruto showing his funny angry face "What teme!" they starting growling at each other

Sakura suddenly burst in anger "Shut the help don't you respect Tsunade-sama soul, fighting at the night she died, shannaro!"She shouted punching them both with her chakra fired punch "Ouch!" Naruto and Sasuke clutched their faces while screaming in pain

Hinata looked at her husband than at Sakura "Wow Sakura can you teach me how to punch that hard so I can use it on Naruto when he makes me mad" she requested, Sakura smiled at Hinata "My pleasure" she replied, Naruto still feeling his face on fire from Sakura's demonic punch "Oh not you too Hinata!" He shouted scared to the core, Sasuke laughed evilly imagining Hinata whopping Naruto's ass but Naruto didn't noticed him

Sakura headed to the door "OK honey lets go, bye Hinata bye kids bye Naruto" She said smiling at Naruto, Sasuke was feeling jealous again "Why are you smiling in his face!"He shouted; Sakura looked at him showing her scary angry face "Shannaro I'm sick of your stupid jealousy!"She shouted while leaving the house Hinata closed the door behind them

"What a funny couple" she said while laughing, Naruto looked at her and smiled "Yep"

He looked at his kids "So kids we should go to sleep now we will wake up early tomorrow for the burial ceremony there won't be ninja academy or missions tomorrow because of the hokage's funeral dattebayo" he announced, "Yes dad" Minato and Aiko replied and they all went to their bedrooms.

After 10 minutes in Naruto and Hinata bedroom Naruto was writing something in a book when Hinata entered "Did you slept the kids?" he asked, "Yes honey" she replied

"I'm going to finish my second book fifth in the Icha Icha series "Icha Icha Secrets" he announced, Hinata looked at the book Naruto was writing "Oh so you're going to finally finish it" She asked, he looked at her "Yeah" he replied "We should sleep early to wake up tomorrow for Tsunade-baachan's funeral it's already 2 am" he continued, she nodded and they both went to sleep.

**End of chapter 1**

Word meaning:

Baachan-Granny

Dattebayo-Naruto's catchphrase well it doesn't have a meaning but let's imagine it means believe it

Wakkattebayo-Naruto way in saying understood

Teme-Bastard

Shannaro-Sakura always says this word when she's pissed off; I think it means hell yeah!

I wish you liked this chapter next chapter will be **"The hokage's funeral"** you are going to meet most of the other characters in it, enjoy!


	2. The Hokage's funeral

**Chapter 2**

**The Hokage's funeral**

Next day morning most of the people in Konoha were crowded near the hokage mansion

"That's allot of people dattebayo "Naruto said, Hinata looked at her husband and replied "Of course honey it's the hokage's funeral"

Their oldest child Minato noticed some familiar faces in distance "Oh dad that's Kakashi-sensei with Anko-sensei, Captain Yamato, Sakumo and Karin-chan" he said; Naruto looked at the direction that Minato is pointing to "Oh that's right, Hey Kakashi Yamato!" Naruto shouted

Kakashi and Yamato looked at the direction the voice was coming from until they noticed Naruto's family "Hi Naruto and Hinata" they replied while getting closer

Anko looked at Naruto greeting him "Hey Blondie" she said Naruto noticed her "Oh it's snake lady hi" he replied with a smug face "yeah so funny!" said Anko angrily

Naruto looked at Kakashi's children "Em Kakashi why are your children covering their faces?" he said wondering, Scratching the back of his head, Kakashi replied "They are mimicking their father" chuckling, "Oh good children" Naruto said smiling

A voice was heard from far "Eh its troublesome to be here it's so crowded I wanted to stay at home" it said, Naruto remembering this voice "Oh I know this lazy voice, Shikamaru!" he called happily

Shikamaru heard Naruto voice replying with a lazy smile "What's up Naruto"

"Oh hey guys" said Temari to Naruto and his family, turning to Shikamaru "Shikamaru she is your hokage you should be in her funeral" she said sternly

Kumo looked at his mother saying in a lazy voice "mom I'm tired" Naruto blasted laughing at Shikamaru's son words "They have your lazy genes dattebayo" he said

Shikamaru looked at Naruto "yeah these are my kids we like watching clouds together" he said

"I already got used to this laziness I'm doing everything on my own" Temari said with a sigh

Hinata looked at Temari with pity "Poor Temari, Naruto always helps me in cooking especially if it was ramen" she said, Naruto became crazy when he heard the word ramen "Ramen ramen!" he said with his tongue coming out with saliva

Sasuke appeared from nowhere saying in a very mean way "Yeah ramen freak", Naruto turned to see Sasuke "eh Sasuke you are so mean dattebayo!" he said shouting and showing his funny angry face, "You are so idiot to think I'm mean!" Sasuke replied shouting, Naruto became angry even more "Sasuke you are a jackass" he said shouting even more, "What!**" **Sasuke replied with the same pitch

Sakura was just behind Sasuke cracking her knuckles "Looks like you guys need another punch" she said in a demonic voice, both remembered her punch last night and turned white in fear "Em how are you my best friend Sasuke" Naruto said with a very polite voice "Oh I'm my fine thanks a lot, my best friend Naruto" Sasuke replied with a similar voice

Sakura sighed then turned to the others with a smile on her face "Hi guys" she said, all said hi to her

Minato looked towards Sasuke's shy girl Nami "Hi beautiful Nami-chan" he said with a smile, she looked at him with her face turning red "Oh h-hi M-Minato-kun" she murmured

Itachi overheard Minato "Hey Minato, are you flirting with my little sister" he said shouting to his dad "dad!"

Sasuke hearing what his son just said made him loose his mind "Hey Naruto your son is flirting with my daughter again!" he shouted looking angrily at Naruto "So he loves her..." was Naruto's only reply

Sasuke was going to get a heart attack "oh my god!" was the only thing he could say

Sakura looked at her husband with an 'I don't get it' eyes "Sasuke you don't want the Uchiha and Uzumaki clan to be related?" she questioned him finally and as expected "I rather die!" was his answer

"Well, one day you will change your mind dattebayo" said Naruto with a teasing smile on his face and so Sasuke closed the topic with "And that day will come in your dreams"

Suddenly the crowd started moving, Yamato was the first one to notice so "hey the crowd started moving" he announced

"Oh no Sherlock" Naruto said giggling, Yamato looked at Naruto with bored stare "that was so lame" he replied, but Naruto shrug it off

At the exact same moment Sai entered the group "Hello Naruto" he greeted "Hi Sai" Naruto replied "Em where is Ino and your kids?" Naruto wondered

"Well three of them wanted to go to the toilet and since Yoshi is only three years old so Pussy went with them" he answered "Wow three of them..." said Naruto surprised "Well they drank allot of milk today" Sai replied

**"**Oh, did you just call Ino a pussy?" After 10 seconds Naruto finally questioned Sai "yeah pussy cat" Sai replied in a calm voice

**"**Oh I thought you meant v..." Naruto stopped since he didn't want to hurt Sai's feelings "never mind..." he continued

Ino and her kids entered the group "Hi guys sorry these kids are always troublesome" she said "No problem" Naruto replied

**"**So Sakura how is relationship with Sasuke?"Ino questioned "Well Ino it's very good" Sakura answered in a suspicious voice "Damn it!" ino cursed "What do you mean by damn it!" Sakura said with a 'shannaro' voice

**"**Oh get ready I smell a fight dattebayo" Naruto whispered to Sasuke "Oh no, not again!" Sasuke said in a desperate voice

Ino finally reveled her plan by saying "Because if your relationship is bad then he will divorce you than I will divorce my pale skin emotionless husband and marry Sasuke" Sakura now became insane "What did you say Ino-pig!" she said in a very angry voice "As you heard billboard forehead" Ino replied in a teasing voice

Naruto whispered to Sai "You didn't heard what Ino said about divorcing you?" Sai looked at Naruto with an emotionless face "Is that a big deal..." he said with an emotionless voice "Oh my god Sai you are completely hopeless in love dattebayo, I really wonder how you guys make love" Naruto said with a sigh, Sai raised an eyebrow "Oh you don't know, I put my extremely long pe…" he was cut off by Naruto "Thanks Sai I don't want to know!" he said with a disgusted face

"Shannaro Sasuke is mine!" shouted Sakura still angry of what Ino said "He hates you from inside!" Ino replied

Meanwhile captain Yamato became fed up with all the noise that is caused by the girls "Can you girls keep quiet we are in a funeral here" Showing his scary ghoul face "I'm still scared of those eyes till now" said Naruto in a scared voice

All the children started to cry making much more noise "Oops I made much more noise" said Yamato in a desperate voice "Oh Yamato…" Kakashi said with a laugh

Sasuke now wanted to end this silly cat-fight "Ino when Naruto saved me from darkness I promised myself to stay with Sakura and resurrect my clan with her till I die even if we sometimes argue and shout I will never leave her!" Sakura looked at her husband with a smile on her face she was lucky to have such a loving husband "Shannaro take that Ino-pig oh my god this is Sasuke true feeling for me, yeah!" Inner Sakura shouted in delight

Ino looked at Sasuke and Sakura with a smile "I knew it" she said, both were confused, Sakura thought that Ino will start to cry after what she heard from Sasuke but it was the opposite "What do you mean?" both Sasuke and Sakura asked "Well I was just testing your love but yes I was right you guys really love each other allot as for me Sasuke was only a fangirl crush and now I only love my cute husband Sai" Sakura looked at Ino in disbelief than she smiled and told her "thank you" Sasuke looked at Ino and told "I'm very happy that my wife has a caring friend like you"

"So you were in this trick too right?" Naruto asked Sai in confusion "Yeah if Ino was really going to divorce me I would have killed her" Sai said with a giggle, Naruto looked at Sai with a Happy voice 'So he really did change, eh I miss the old funny emotionless Sai' Naruto thought with a smile

Neji, Tenten and their children entered the groups both greeting their friends "hi guys" and their friends replied the hi

"Hey children say good morning to the main Hyuga family heiress Hinata-sama" Neji ordered his children Ken, Shiroi and Michi Good morning Hinata-sama" His children said like soldiers, Naruto brought a frown on his face "Man Neji don't be cruel on your children" he said Neji looked at him "Non of your business" he replied "Humph ok" said Naruto angrily

Neji looked at his cousin "By the way Hinata-sama is Naruto treating you well?" he asked her "Oh yes he is treating me very well" Hinata replied

Naruto looked at Neji with a 'don't worry face' "Of course I love Hinata and I will never treat her badly dattebayo" He said, Neji looked at Naruto with a cold face "Better be true" was his reply

Gai followed by Kurenai and Asuma entered the group "Hi youthful generation" said Gai "Hi guys" said Kurenai "Hello people" said Asuma all replied back "Hi"

**"**Wow Asuma you are an exact copy of your father dattebayo" Naruto said with a surprise "Thank you Naruto-san" was Asuma's reply "That's right he doesn't have a single similarity to me" Kurenai added with a small smile

"Hey Asuma I heard that you have recently became a jonin, Asuma-sensei would have been very proud" Shikamaru said with a sad smile

Asuma Nodded "Yeah I know he would" he said sadly

Rock Lee entered the group running followed by Shino "Hi Gai-sensei!" he said shouting Gai looked at Lee "Oh that's my favourite student Lee, Let your youth burn as always Lee" he said while giving him a nice guy pose

Shino looked at Lee** "**You should not forget to say hi for your comrades that will hurt their feelings" he said annoyed then he looked back at the other "by the way hi guys" he continued

Lee looked annoyed at shino giving him a lecture "Oh don't be so sulky Shino-kun" he said annoyed, then he looked at the others "hi guys" he continued

**"**Even though I hate when Shino sulks but he is right Lee dattebayo" Naruto said, Lee understood his mistake after hearing Naruto "I'm sorry" Lee said while bowing to his friends and all said "No problem" to him

Shikamaru looked at Shino "by the way Shino, where is Chouji and Kiba?" he asked "They are helping in digging the hokage grave" Shino answered

"I see" was Shikamaru's reply he turned his face and looked at the two shinobi's carrying Tsunade coffin "poor guys they should be so tired her coffin since her breasts were very heavy" he said with a lazy voice and just in a second he was smacked in the back of his head by an angry Sakura "Don't make fun of my teacher especially when she is dead and especially about her breast" She said in a demonic voice

Shikamaru was rubbing the back of his head in pain "Aw sorry you women are pain in the ass" he complaint in an annoyed voice, Sakura looked at him with scary eyes "Do you want me to give you a real pain in the ass" she said while preparing her punch and aimed form Shikamaru's butt "Nope thank you" Shikamaru answered immediately

Konohamaru, Moegi and hiruzen came closer to the group "Naruto-niisan!" Konohamaru called Naruto "Hello Naruto-san" Moegi greeted Naruto looked towards the voices calling him "Konohamaru what's up, hi Moegi-chan" he answered

"Naruto-ojisan!" shouted Hiruzen in delight, Naruto faced Hiruzen and kept his hand on his head "Hi Hiruzen" he said with a funny face that made hiruzen laugh

Konohamaru looked at Asuma "hey cousin" they both high-fived

Meanwhile the crowd entered the graveyard, Naruto noticed Kiba and Chouji "Hey Kiba Chouji!" he called them, Kiba and Chouji got closer to Naruto "Hi Naruto" they both said

The crowd stopped near the already dug grave which was waiting for the coffin to be placed in it "Well it's my turn now" Yamato said suddenly, Yamato went and stood on a small wooden stand

**"**I feel jealous of him because he gets to say speeches" Kakashi said in an annoyed voice "Oh Kakashi…" Naruto said with a giggle

Yamato got a microphone in his hand and he started his speech "Ladies and gentlemen Shinobis and kunoichis welcome to the funeral of our beloved fifth hokage Tsunade-sama who was one and the last of the legendary sanin she was the First's granddaughter and the Third's Student, she protected this country for 23 years without rest, she was a great medical ninja but she couldn't run away from death now we will stand in silence of respect for 5 minutes for her soul" after 5 minutes Yamato continued "Now I request some Shinobis to place our fifth hokage coffin in the grave and cover it up with Konoha's precious soil" and they did as he said "OK now I request anybody that had precious memories with Tsunade-sama to place a flower near her grave" he finished his speech

First one to go was Naruto 'Tsunade-baachan thank you for your trust that you gave me which encouraged me more to be hokage dattebayo, I will never forget you rest in peace with Ero-sennin' he Thought to himself while placing the flower

Next was Sakura 'Tsunade-sensei thank you very much for teaching me how to be a good medical ninja and a strong kunoichi, without you I was nothing, rest in peace' she thought to herself while placing a flower with a tear felling on its petal

Next was Sasuke "Tsunade-sama thank you for accepting me back in the village even though I was named a missing-nin and all the trouble I cause the great five nations, rest in peace' he thought while placing the flower

And so on everybody kept a flower; suddenly one shinobi went and whispered something to Yamato but it was loud enough for of our heroes to hear

**"**I just got news from the feudal lord that tomorrow he is going to choose the new sixth hokage" he said with a calm voice, everybody was shocked and started whispering with each other

"Naruto it's your chance" both Sasuke and Sakura said but Naruto didn't have any feelings of his surroundings "Could it be..." he said to himself

Everybody went to their houses, but Naruto couldn't sleep that night

**End of chapter 2**

Word meanings:

Niisan: Older brother

Ojisan: Uncle

Ero-sennin: Pervy sage

They're going to choose the hokage will it be Naruto read the next chapter "**The new Hokage", **enjoy!


	3. The new hokage

In this chapter we will see who will became the Hokage

**Chapter 3**

**The new Hokage**

Next day, most people in Konaha were grouped again near the hokage mansion

Sakura looked at Naruto who was not in his hyper-self lately "So Naruto do you think you can fulfill your dream?"She asked, but Naruto wasn't in this world his heart was beating faster than usual he felt his blood pressure getting higher

**"**Hey Naruto? Shannaro Naruto!" Sakura shouted this time to make Naruto hear her, Naruto snapped out "what?" he asked with a confused voice **"**Man, Naruto is in another world..." Shikamaru complaint lazily, Hinata looked at her husband with a worried face "Oh honey..." she said

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a somehow caring face** "**Naruto I know that you are a dumb ass looser but you can be the hokage because you are strong and everybody in the village likes you" he said with a slight smile

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a smile "Thank you Sasuke" he said but then his smile faded "but no I don't think that the feudal lord likes me since I'm the host of the Kyuubi" he continued sadly

Sakura looked very angry at what Naruto have just said "Naruto!" she said angrily punching him in the face "Wasn't your dream to be the hokage, didn't you always said that you will be the future hokage to anyone you meet!" she shouted, Naruto looked at Sakura with pain "You are right Sakura I should never forget my dream" he said

"Yes Naruto-niisan your going to be the sixth and I will be the seventh" Konohamaru said happily "Konohamaru..." Naruto said quietly

"Dad you will be a great hokage just like my grandfather" Minato said happily "Minato..." Naruto said quietly

"We need a youthful hokage like you since lee can't be" Gai said showing his shinny teeth "Yeah Gai-sensei is right they will never make an only taijutsu user a hokage, Naruto you are then the on most suitable" he said showing his nice guy pose "Bushy-brows duo..." Naruto said quietly

"Being hokage is so troublesome, so you can be hokage Naruto cause you are hyperactive" Shikamaru said with a lazy smile "Shika is so lazy to be hokage and the feudal lord knows that so good luck" Temari said with a smile "Shikamaru Temari..." Naruto said quietly

"Naruto be hokage so I can draw a picture of you naked" Sai said laughing "Sai!" Naruto shouted with a funny angry face "I was just joking I meant wearing the hokage dress" he said happily "Good luck for you Naruto from me and Sai" Ino said with a smile "Sai Ino..." Naruto said quietly

"When I saw you for the first time in the chunin exam I thought you were a stupid person who will never be a good ninja now when I knew you better I changed my mind so good luck Blondie" Anko said with a teasing smile "Snake women..." Naruto said quietly

"I know that the Hyuga clan will never let the feudal lord to choose a branch family member like me to be hokage, by the way don't think I forgot about the promise you made 23 years ago in the chunin exam if you became a hokage you will remove the bird cage seal from the branch family members" Neji said with a slight smile "Good luck" Tenten said happily "Neji Tenten..." Naruto said quietly

**"**I and Akamaru want you to be our hokage!" Kiba said with a doggy smile "Woof!" Akamaru barked "he is saying good luck" Kiba translated "Good luck Naruto" Chouji said with a caring smile "Kiba Akamaru Chouji..." Naruto said quietly

**"**Good luck Naruto you have a really good chance to be a hokage" Shino said "Shino..." Naruto said quietly

"My husband Asuma always told me that you are a talented ninja" Kurenai said smiling "Good luck Naruto-san" Jr. Asuma said happily "Kurenai Jr. Asuma..." Naruto said quietly

**"**I believe that you will be hokage Honey" Hinata said kissing him on the cheek, Sasuke looked at what just happened "Hey, why did you allow her to kiss you while you kept telling us not to kiss each other in front of children!" he said angrily. Naruto became angry too "You two wanted to French kiss!" he said angrily

"Em what is French kiss" Minato asked Konohamaru looked at Minato happily "Well it's when a man and a women kiss with their..." Konohamaru was suddenly stopped by an angry Naruto "Konohamaru shut up!" he said angrily "Wow cousin you are so pervert" Asuma added shaking his head

"Anyway, thanks everybody for giving me hope again dattebayo" Naruto said with a foxy grin "No problem Naruto dattebayo!" all said at once "Hey that's not funny, that's my catch phrase!" Naruto said

"By the way Kakashi, do you know who are the possible people to be hokage" Sasuke said suddenly, Kakashi looked at Sasuke surprised that Sasuke cared about this topic "I think being the most powerful is not enough to be hokage you should also have bonds with the previous hokages so the people who can be hokage are:  
1) The son of the fourth hokage which is Naruto  
2) The student of the fourth hokage me  
3) The students of the student of the forth hokage which is Sakura and Sasuke  
4) The students of the son of the third hokage which are Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino  
5) The grandchildren of the third hokage Asuma-kun and Konohamaru-kun  
From this list Asuma was only recently made jonin so he is out, no bad feelings guys, Konohamaru you still need more training, Chouji anyway you will only eat your snacks everyday no time to be hokage and Ino your jutsu is not an offensive jutsu.  
So who are left is Sakura well your "Shannaro" power is really strong but you don't have your unique jutsu anyway you will not accept to be hokage cause you want Naruto to be, Sasuke, well you were a missing-nin so I don't think that feudal lord likes you so much, Shikamaru, you are extremely smart but you will not accept to be hokage cause of your laziness so this leaves me and Naruto..." Kakashi stopped explaining suddenly

"Continue Kakashi..." Naruto said in a low voice "Naruto you are much stronger than me, you have more chakra than me and you are much closer to the forth hokage than me...but...em...well..." Kakashi couldn't continue "The Kyuubi" Naruto guessed 'Bastard' Naruto thought and you should to whom he said it

"**Hey I heard that!"** An angry snarl echoed in his gut

**"**Yes the feudal lord will not forget that you are the host of the Kyuubi, I know now you can control it's power but he is still worried" Kakashi finally said, Naruto couldn't speak anymore "But don't worry Yamato is with the feudal lord he probably told him that you can control the power of the Kyuubi by now" he said with a smile in order to cheer Naruto

After 10 minutes, Kakashi notice Yamato on the roof of the hokage mansion "That's Yamato on the roof!" he alarmed the others, everybody looked up towards Yamato

He was holding a microphone looking a bit worried "Em ladies and gentlemen...Shinobis and kunoichis welcome...me and the feudal lord and other Konoha and fire elders and heads have discussed and eh...well some have chose someone and some have chose someone else and strangely the members of the group that chose the first person had the same number with the other group that have choose the second but the decision was made by the feudal lord to break this tie so his idea was if the first person accepted to be hokage then he will be hokage but if that person doesn't accept than the second person will be the hokage and I know that the second person will never refuse" Yamato announced

Naruto was shocked "will never refuse then that second person is..." he thought

Yamato started to look very worried "so the first person is...is...well Hatake Kakashi..." He said in a really sad voice 'sorry Naruto…' he thought, everybody was shocked, Naruto flinched 'I knew it, it's all over' Naruto thought, Kakashi jumped to the roof without saying a word

Kakashi had a brief conversation with Yamato who lightened up suddenly then He took the microphone from him "Well thanks to the feudal lord for giving me his trust to be the sixth hokage I always liked to serve my village...as a jonin until I die so...I will refuse this offer" Kakashi said in a calm voice, everybody was shocked again, Naruto was paralyzed

Kakashi sighed a little then he continued his speech "Because I know that there is a person that have always wished for this title from his sad childhood, that person who is an orphan that made the people in this village his family even though they treated him like a monster, that person who is much stronger than me much younger than me and more determined than me, that person whom father was a hero who saved the village from a great demon, that person who's only diet is Ramen, that person which have the surname of Uzumaki that suits him well, that person who has blond hair and blue eyes, yes that person is..." Kakashi stopped waiting for the most of Konoha citizens to guess that person's name "Uzumaki Naruto!" they all shouted in delight

Yamato now feeling very happy snatched the microphone from Kakashi "And that's the second person since the first person Hatake Kakashi refused the offer the sixth hokage candidate is Uzumaki Naruto!" Yamato announced happily

Everybody roared with happiness, Naruto who was still paralyzed was carried to the roof by Sasuke and Kiba **"**hey Naruto you dobe, you won the title of hokage!" Sasuke said smiling

Naruto finally snapped out and realized what just happened he shouted the name of his old sensei "Kakashi!" Naruto Hugged him with wet eyes "thank you!" he continued, Kakashi looked at him with a happy face "Make your father, mother, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama and the third Hokage proud good luck Naruto" he said "I will!" Naruto replied seriously

Yamato cleared his throat to get the attention of everybody that surrounded him "I had to ruin you student-former teacher moment but Naruto your not officially hokage to became a hokage all the jonins that are present in Konoha needs to vote for you or against" he explained

Naruto had nothing to say he only hopped for the best, he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see it was Sasuke's "Don't worry I know that most of the votes will be for you to be the hokage" he said with smile that very slightly showed kindness, but Naruto that's Sasuke's maximum kindness level so he nodded returning the smile to his best friend

"As all of you know for the hokage candidate to be accepted all of Konoha jonins needs to vote for him" Yamato announced on his microphone

After 6 long hours, Yamato came back feeling very happy but didn't showed anybody he gripped the microphone in one hand and a scroll in the other "All jonin have voted" he opened the scroll while showing his scary ghoul face to Naruto "Yamato no please..." he said really scared

**"**From...eh from 5895 jonin present in the village well...What can I say...only 246 have...?" Yamato stated sadly, Naruto noticed Yamato sad face "Only 246...I'm not going to be hokage then" Naruto said feeling very sad

"Only 246...were against and 5649 are with Naruto being the Sixth Hokage, so Now Uzumaki Naruto is officially the Sixth Hokage of Konoha, congratulation Naruto oops I mean Naruto-sama!" Yamato finally announced "What I'm going to kill you for scaring me shitless like that Yamato" Naruto said angrily, Yamato started laughing "I was joking Hokage-sama" was his reply

Everybody was very happy "Congratulation honey!" Hinata shouted in delight "Naruto you did it, you are now the hokage!" both Sasuke and Sakura shouted in delight "Daddy daddy!" Minato, Aiko and Jiraiya all cheered their father

Hinata looked at her youngest daughter and smiled in her face "look Mao your Papa became the new hokage" she said, Mao looked at her mother and opened her mouth "P-p-pa-pa-papa" Mao stuttered for the first time in her life, Hinata was overjoyed "Honey Mao said papa!" She called Naruto, he couldn't believe his ears "What!" he shouted, Naruto jumped from the roof and run to his daughter, he looked at her face with a smile "Mao you said papa, this day is the best day in my life dattebayo!, I don't care if I'm hokage I will cry from happiness" Naruto said starting to cry

"Congratulations!" both Sai and Ino said to the Naruto

"Be ready being hokage is so troublesome" Shikamaru said with a lazy voice "Congratulation!" Shikamaru and Temari both said to Naruto

"good now Hyuga clan will be higher ranked in this village and we branch house will get rid of our seals" Neji said, Tenten didn't like her husband's bad manners "Neji..." she said, Neji understood what he forgot to say "Oh congratulation Naruto..." he said, Naruto wanted to joke with him so he did the "Ahem..." voice, Neji looked at him again "Fine fine congratulation Naruto-sama..." Neji said angrily, Naruto showed his foxy grin "I was joking, don't worry about the seal my first order will be to remove it dattebayo" he said "Thank you" Neji smiled "congratulation!" Tenten said happily

"Well I was so close on being the wife of the hokage my silly husband, anyway congratulation now we have another Blondie sexy hokage" Anko said with an evil smile "Yeah the sexy part is very true hehehe" Naruto said blushing

"Naruto-niisan, you did it congratulation!" Konohamaru praised his so called brother "by the way Naruto-niisan, I couldn't tell you before because you were in tension, Moegi is pregnant if I brought a boy I will name him Naruto!" he continued happily "Oh really congratulation Moegi and thank you Konohamaru!" Naruto said exited "T-thank you and congratulation for you too on becoming hokage" Moegi said with blush

"We congratulate on becoming our new youthful hokage!" Gai and Lee said showing their nice guy pose

**"**Congratulation hokage-sama!" both Kurenai and Asuma said

**"**Here is a gift for becoming hokage, congratulation" Chouji said giving him a chips packet, Naruto took it "Oh Chouji its miso flavored thanks" he said smiling

"Congratulation man!" Kiba said happily "woof" Akamaru said happily "let me guess he is saying congratulation" Naruto guessed with a grin "Wow when did you learned dog language!" Kiba replied shockingly "it is obvious" Naruto replied laughing

"Me and my bugs congratulate you on becoming hokage" Shino said "Thank you and your bugs" Naruto said smiling

"**Congratulation on getting that cursed title that I hate so much"** The Kyuubi voice echoed sarcastically in his gut

"Oh Kyuubi that was surprising" Naruto said with a grin, the Kyuubi just snorted

Shizune came nearer to Naruto "Oh Naruto... I mean Naruto-sama I heard you became hokage, Tsunade-sama prediction was true" Shizune said "Oh Shizune I didn't saw you in the burial ceremony where were you?" Naruto asked "I was mourning by myself, to me Tsunade-sama wasn't my boss and I'm her assistant she was my best friend one day she told me if you became hokage and I was still alive than I should be your assistant so Naruto-sama what do you say?" Shizune said "I can't refuse, this is Tsunade-baachan will, but can I have another assistant" Naruto asked "For your intelligence level yup you should have two assistant" Shizune replied with a smile "yeah I admit it I'm not that smart" Naruto said with a sigh

Naruto jumped to the roof and took the microphone from Yamato "ladies and gentlemen Shinobis and kunoichis thanks to the feudal lord-baasan and to all jonin that voted for me I will be a good hokage because I love this village and my family, now I will assign my assistants, my first assistant is Shizune the previous hokage assistant and my second assistant will be Hatake Kakashi" Naruto announced Kakashi was surprised "Me, but I need to g..." he was stopped by Naruto saying "Don't worry I will be giving you a whole bunch of missions dattebayo" he smiled "S-rank?" Kakashi asked "Yup" Naruto replied "well why not" Kakashi finally accepted "Thanks Kakashi" Naruto said smiling

Naruto looked back at the crowd **"**Well you are all invited to the party I'm making inside the hokage mansion, I will order 20 Ramen bowls from Ichiraku Ramen for me" he announced saying the last part with a hungry foxy grin, all looked at Naruto and with a mighty voice "You will never change" they said

So everybody went to Naruto's new house 'the hokage mansion' and enjoyed his party, Naruto made his stomach full and then he had another "party" with Hinata in his bedroom

**End of chapter 3**

Word meanings:

Uzumaki: Whirlpool

Miso: It's a Japanese flavoring ingredient Naruto's favourite

Baasan: Granddad

Some of you might say it's the end but no you're wrong allies and enemies will be introduced next chapter **"Friend and foes"**, enjoy!


	4. Friends and foes

In this chapter you are going to meet Gaara and his family and the evil Characters

**Chapter 4**

**Friends and foes**

While Naruto was having his party it was a sand stormy day in the sand village but it was more sand stormy inside the Kazekage Gaara mansion

"Suna, why the hell did you get C in your Academy exam!" Gaara shouted really angry at his son "Dad the questions ware too hard!" Suna replied helplessly, Gaara looked at his son with red eyes "You should have studied, that's it I'm going to kill you, Sabaku kyo!" Gaara shouted getting ready to use it on his own child "Ahh mom, dad is going to squash me!" Suna shouted to Matsuri

Matsuri who was in the kitchen ran into Gaara's room really angry "Gaara are you crazy!"She shouted angrily "Sand princess, he brought C in his exam!" Gaara said innocently "Well you can punish him but not kill him!" Matsuri said "Give me examples Sand princess" Gaara asked

Matsuri thought a bit "You can stop giving him money" she finally answered "Are you sure it's a good punishment?" Gaara said unsure "Yeah kids like to buy toys" Matsuri said happily "Well OK" Gaara replied

Suna was really happy that he was saved from his father "Thanks mom you saved me!" he said hugging his mom, Gaara felt jealous that his son likes his mother more than his father "hey don't you love your father, hug me now!" Gaara ordered his son "Yes dad..." Suna said while hugging his father then he left to his room

"I really need more love from the people I love..." Gaara said sadly, he knew that he is not a good father, Matsuri looked at her husband with caring eyes "Oh honey I love you" she said, both mouths came closer to each other and went in a French kiss

Kankuro without any warning entered the room and saw what was happening "Gaara...Oh my god!" he said surprised that his stern and scary younger brother was kissing his wife, as soon as the couple heard Kankuro they stopped kissing "Kankuro can't you knock" Gaara shouted angrily with a hint of blush on cheeks "Oh my god" Matsuri said with a tomato face "Aha OK Gaara you are the man!" Kankuro said happily "Kankuro should I perhaps...kill you, you asshole!" Gaara said saying the last part with a very scary voice which scared Kankuro "Common bro I was joking" he said gulping

**"**So why did you interrupt our love?" Gaara said calming down "Oh yes the fifth hokage of Konoha have died this morning" Kankuro said with a bit of sadness "oh that is a sad news" he said sadly "But I have news that will make you happy" Kankuro said smiling, Gaara raised an eyebrow "they have chosen a new hokage and it is our old friend Naruto" Kankuro finally reviled "So Uzumaki Naruto reached to my level, I should go congratulate him" Gaara said with a rare happy tune

"Yeah we can see sis too" Kankuro brought out the idea, Gaara looked at him nodding "Yeah and see if my brother in law should be killed or not" he said in a scary voice, Then he turned to face Matsuri "So desert princess want to go with me to Konoha, my friend Naruto has a nice family" Gaara said softly to his wife "Yes I'd love to go it was about 10 years ago since I have visited Konoha last time, I will inform Suna" Matsuri said with a cute smile that made Gaara blush a bit, Kankuro noticed the blush on his younger brother face and smiled, Matsuri left the room in a hurry

Gaara looked at Kankuro with a somehow sad face "You know Kankuro, if I didn't met Uzumaki Naruto I would have never had such a happy family like I have now" he said, Kankuro looked at the Kazekage with concern "Gaara..." he Muttered sadly then he changed the subject "So do you want me to inform Konoha about our visit or make it a surprise" he asked already knowing Gaara's answer he wasn't a man that has a joyful mind to surprise people "Let it be a surprise" was Gaara's reply, Kankuro couldn't believe that the person standing in front of him is his dull serious emotionless brother

In a dark corner of Konoha village there was a shady old restaurant where two men wearing red shirt and red pants with a Konoha flak jacket and a Konoha head protector which showed that they are a Konoha chunin or jonin entered and sat on a table in a dark corner

The taller man looked at the shorter one who sat on the other said of the table "We were on A-rank mission that took us 3 days so we never knew that our beautiful hokage have died, the feudal lord have selected a new hokage and guess who is that new hokage, Hibiki" The taller man whispered, the shorter man whose name is now Hibiki was really shocked "Tell me who Minoru?" he whispered loudly "Well it's that Kyuubi..." whispered the taller man whose name is now Minoru disgustedly

Hibiki couldn't control his reaction "What!" he shouted loudly making a shadowy figure wearing sunglasses sitting in the opposite corner of the restaurant look at them, Minoru punched Hibiki on his arm "Shh are you crazy keep quiet!" Minoru whispered angrily "Ow sorry" said Hibiki rubbing his arm painfully "but the feudal lord is crazy to make the host of the Kyuubi the village hokage" Hibiki continued Minoru gave out a sigh "Well that's his decision but there is a way to get rid of that Kyuubi in human form..." Minoru whispered calmly "Assassination!" he continued seriously

Hibiki eyes were wide opened "I think it's a bad idea he is a hokage he is far more powerful than us" he whispered frowning "That's why I didn't say fight him I said assassinate him" Minoru whispered giving out a sigh again, Hibiki was confused "What's the difference?" he asked "Why do I have a stupid ototo" Minoru whispered angrily and loudly he gave out a sigh for the third time "Assassination means to kill him by surprise and secretly, that's the difference between assassination and fighting" Minoru whispered with a genius look at his face

"Well It's going to be very difficult" Hibiki whispered unsure that their plan will work "We have a good escaping jutsu" Minoru cheered his brother "But that jutsu will only work if nobody notices us" Hibiki whispered still unsure "Who told you that someone will notice us we had allot of assassination missions and we never failed" Minoru whispered angrily at his brother's low hope "Well..." Hibiki whispered thinking, Minoru made a fist in front of Hibiki "Don't forget what the Kyuubi did to us!" Minoru whispered angrily and sadly at the same time, Hibiki eyes looked down "You are right..." he said sadly then he noticed a cockroach entering hole in the wall "Gross this restaurant is disgusting" Hibiki whispered disgustedly Minoru nodded

"By the way his name is Uzumaki Naruto" Minoru whispered, Hibiki frowned "Man...why should his name be Naruto" he whispered desperately, Minoru scratch his head a little "Why?" he asked "I like Naruto it's so delicious" Hibiki replied smiling, Minoru understood what his brother meant he started laughing "Good joke ototo, so do I order for you ramen with allot of Naruto on it?" Minoru said smiling "Nah after seeing that cockroach I can't eat here anymore, by the way when will we assassinate our piece of Naruto" he said the last part whispering quietly "Tomorrow afternoon" replied Minoru quietly

Hibiki stood up "Ok let's go now to another restaurant to eat" he said, Minoru nodded than they both left the restaurant

Shino was sitting in the opposite corner of the restaurant "So our clan new Hijutsu: Mushi henge worked it transformed our clan bug into another unsuspicious insect" He said to himself seeing the cockroach Hibiki saw approaching him it poofed and turned into one of Shino's bugs it said something in insect language to him, Shino's eyebrows raised up showing that his eyes were widened behind his sunglasses "So they want to assassinate Naruto I should inform him now!" Shino said in shock, the bug continued talking to Shino "Oh they will try it tomorrow afternoon then I will inform him tomorrow early morning I don't want to ruin his party" he thought, after a minute Shino stood up and left

**End of chapter 4**

Word meaning:

Sabaku Kyo: Sand Coffin

Ototo: Younger brother

Naruto: A fish cake with a swirl design in its center used for topping on Ramen

Hijutsu: Mushi Henge: Secret technique: Insect Transformation

Oh my god no they want to kill Naruto + Gaara is coming to visit him + It's Naruto first day on job and that's the name of next chapter **"The first day on job"**, enjoy!


	5. The First day at Job

Can they assassinate Naruto and what Gaara will say, will Shino tell Naruto that he is targeted and what is his reaction...

**Chapter 5**

**The first day on job**

It was 6 am in Konoha when Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in their bedroom after having a long night, the door suddenly opened and Shino came inside the room then he came closer to the bed and saw the couple sleeping while hugging each other naked, well they were covered with the bed sheet but that was what shino presumed

"Hmm as I thought" Shino said to himself "wake up!" he shouted at the sleepy couple

Naruto slowly woke up half asleep "huh...Shino...hi..." he said yawning then he suddenly widened his eyes his mouth opened wide "What the f*** are you doing here seeing us in this condition!" shouted Naruto really frustrated, Hinata heard her husband shouting "Honey..." she said sleepy then she noticed Shino, she gave out an embarrassed "eek" with her face turning to a tomato

"You should thank me because I'm testing the security of the hokage's mansion" Shino said sulkily, Naruto still angry "Who told you to test it this early!" he continued shouting, Shino loosed his patience "Because if I didn't you would be dead!" he finally revealed, Naruto cleared his throat "d-dead..." he said slowly finally calming down, Hinata heard what Shino said and she was so much worried "Oh my god honey you are targeted!" she said

"I have heard two jonin wanting to assassinate you this afternoon" Shino explained, Naruto face became dull "But why..." he said in a sad voice, Shino gave out a sigh "That's a stupid question from a hokage you should know why" Shino said sulkily again

"The Kyuubi..." Naruto said in a low voice "You should have arrested them!" He continued angrily, Shino gave the new hokage a firm pose "You are the hokage hence the most powerful person in this village so you can arrest them by yourself" he said sternly

"So this is a hokage test on my first day on job" Naruto said smirking, "You can say that" Shino replied "OK I have to go now my bugs didn't slept enough" he continued, Naruto nodded, Shino turned towards the door "By the way a hokage should wake up by this time and let Hinata wear some cloths or she will catch a cold..." he said calmly while leaving the room

"Shino come back you bastard!" Naruto shouted angrily at Shino's last words, meanwhile Hinata was really worried on her beloved husband "Oh honey what are you going to do" she said in a sad voice

"I should be extra careful today... go wear your cloths and wake up the kids, Aiko has an exam today, I'm going to go to my office now" Naruto said smiling, "...OK..." Hinata said in a low voice 'I wouldn't smile if I knew that I was targeted, Naruto what are you thinking' she said to herself while wearing her cloths

After 4 hours Naruto was in his office with Shizune and Kakashi

"And these are another 600 papers you should sign" Shizune said placing a pack of papers on Naruto's desk, Naruto gave out a sigh "I Have already signed 400 dattebayo" he said in a tired voice which made Kakashi laugh "You always wanted to be Hokage now pay for it" he said ,"yeah right" Naruto said annoyed

Someone knocked on Naruto's office door with a bang which made Naruto take out his kunai and move closer to it "I don't think you sho..." Kakashi tried to warn Naruto but Naruto hushed him, Naruto opened the door "Ha want to assassinate me you asshole!" Naruto shouted at the person that has just knocked at the door who was fated to be no one but Sasuke "Naruto are you Nuts!" Sasuke shouted while stopping Naruto's kunai with his own kunai

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke "Oh Sasuke it's you..." Naruto said while keeping his kunai back to its holder, Kakashi looked at Naruto "Naruto did I hear you saying 'assassinate me?'" he said in a serious voice, Naruto looked at Kakashi worried eyes

"Shino came to us this morning an..." He started explaining but was cut off by Sasuke "Us?" Sasuke asked smirking "Hinata..." Naruto answered with suspicion "Oh what were you doing" Sasuke again asked still smirking "Oh we were planning how to kill perverted Sasuke dattebayo!" Naruto said angrily "hey I'm not pervert you are pervert..." Sasuke said rolling his eyes

Shizune couldn't stand that silly argument anymore "Hokage-sama can you continue please?" she requested "Oh yes" Naruto said remembering "he told me that two jonin wants to kill me this afternoon..." Naruto continued "because of my..." He stopped, Kakashi widened his eye "Kyuubi, I know this would happen..." He said in dismay, Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto somehow "Man and it's your first day as hokage" he said sadly "I know..." Naruto replied disappointed

"Naruto-sama, clap your hands three times" Shizune requested the clueless hokage "Why?" he asked, "just do what she said, Naruto" Kakashi ordered

Naruto shrugged and clapped his hands three times; suddenly four ANBU appeared from nowhere kneeling towards Naruto "Hokage-sama?" they said waiting for Naruto's orders "wow this is so cool!" Naruto said excitedly like five years old, everybody in the room sweatdroped even the ANBU, Naruto stopped suddenly turning serious "Listen up, I have got news that two jonin will try to assassinate me this afternoon" he turned and looked at the windows of his new office towards his beloved village "I want you and the other ANBU to guard every corner of the mansion and its surrounding, now go!" Naruto ordered swiping his hand, not bothering to the ANBU poofing away in clouds of smoke

Kakashi, Shizune and Sasuke were all shocked "wow Naruto you acted like a five year old then suddenly your personality turned 180 degrees and you sounded like you were a hokage for 10 years…" Sasuke said Naruto chuckled "since I was so into becoming hokage, I've always watched old man then baachan when they used to order ANBU and Ninja around so that when I will became the hokage, I won't be very clueless" he said truthfully

"Let's change the subject, Naruto try on this hokage hat" he said while giving Naruto the hokage hat. Naruto took it then wore it "Oh yeah I look so cool wearing it dattebayo" he said looking at the mirror

A Jonin guard entered the room "Hokage-sama! There are some people that want to see you!" The Guard said in respect "Are they jonins!" Naruto asked in alert "They were covered with ropes and only their eyes can be seen" The guard explained "How many are they?" Naruto asked with nervousness "three looked like adults and two were too short to be adults maybe children" the guard replied

"Oh not two jonins" Naruto gave out a sigh of relief ''OK let them enter" He ordered the guard "Yes Sir" the guard said then exited immediately

After about half a minute entered the fully covered up people

"Who are you and what do you want from the hokage" Kakashi said cautiously, one robed person moved forward and started uncovering his face, everybody in the room were in great shock to see the person's face

"It's Gaara!" Naruto said unbelievably "Last time I saw you was 10 years ago, when you came to watch your sister wedding" he continued happily shaking Gaara's hand for 30 seconds

"As soon as I heard you became the hokage I wanted to surprise you by coming here, congratulation Naruto you have finally accomplished your dream and reached my level" Gaara said smiling slightly

"Hey Gaara how are you?"Sasuke asked "Oh hello Sasuke I'm fine" Gaara answered back "so are you on good terms with Naruto these days or is it as usual?" he asked the head of the Uchiha clan, who smirked "Naruto and me are always on good terms" he said, Naruto rolled his eyes "Sasuke, define good terms" Naruto asked, Sasuke shrugged "when we fight, throw curses on each other, tease other, but most importantly being my pest friend" he smiled genuinely, "wow Sasuke that was… wait a second did you say **P**est friend, oh my god Sasuke, you are so mean" Naruto crossed his arms, Gaara couldn't resist and started chuckling at the boys antics but he stopped immediately

"Nice to meat you Kazekage" Kakashi and Shizune greeted "Thank you nice to meet you too" Gaara greeted back he looked back at Naruto "I see that you made your old sensei your assistance now" Gaara said "Oh yeah that's true" Naruto grinned but then noticed the other "so who are the people with you?" Naruto asked looking at the people that were still in robes

Kankuro removed his robes first "Hello guys" Kankuro greeted and everybody greeted back, "congratulation Naruto never thought that twerp I met in the chunin exam 23 years ago would became the hokage" he said smiling "at least I impressed you" Naruto said trying to ignore the word twerp

"Ok you all can remove your robes now" Gaara said to the people in the robe, Matsuri removed here robe first "Nice to meet you Naruto-san I'm Gaara wife, I hope you remember me, you saw me 23 years ago I was Gaara student than you saw me again after 3 years when you saved Gaara" Matsuri said shaking Naruto's hand "Oh yeah I remember you, so you married Gaara" Naruto said smiling kindly

"I love Matsuri allot she is my sand princes" Gaara said hugging her "Wow Gaara you really changed" Naruto said surprised

"And this is my eldest son Suna" Gaara said pointing at his eldest son "Oh you named him after the sand village, hi Suna" Naruto greeted him "Hello Naruto-baasan" Suna greeted back which made everybody laugh "As intimidating as your father dattebayo" Naruto said his arm crossed

"Of course he is my son" Gaara said proudly then he pointed to his youngest son "And this is my youngest Subakuka" Gaara said pointing at him Naruto looked at the youngest redhead "I like the name Subakuka, oh he is so cute dattebayo" Naruto said pinching Subakuka cheek; he looked back at Gaara "Can he talk?" Naruto asked

Subakuka suddenly opened his mouth "I will kill you" he stuttered those words made everybody laugh again even harder "That's your son alright dattebayo" Naruto said rubbing the tears in his eyes formed by laughing hard "I never taught him these words" Gaara said disbelieving, Matsuri gave out a sigh "Honey he might have heard you saying it" she explained

"Maybe" Gaara said wondering then he looked back at Naruto "So where is your wife Hinata last time I saw you already had a baby I think you named him Minato, right?" Gaara asked "Oh now I have 4 children" Naruto said proudly "Oh really Congratulation" Gaara said nodding "Haha thanks" Naruto said blushing comically then he remembered what Gaara asked him "I told them to come here at 1 pm so you are lucky" he continued "Ok that's good" Gaara said

Sakura, Itachi, Nami, Haru, Izumi, Naoki voices were heard coming from the corridor

"Shannaro, Sasuke where the hell are you!" Sakura shouted really angry "Mom he should be some were here, don't get too angry!" Itachi shouted remembering what his mother did when she was in 'Shannaro mode' last week "Daddy left us in the middle of the road Itachi Mommy should be angry!" Nami shouted adding oil on fire "Mom we are hungry!" Haru and Izumi both shouted "Waahhhhh!" Naoki cried

"Madam please keep the voice down, this is the hokage mansion!" A guard requested "Don't worry the hokage is my friend" she told the guard, when she opened the door of Naruto's office she immediately noticed her prey: Sasuke "I saw you, teme!" Sakura shouted loudly

'Oh shit!' Sasuke thought "hi sweetie..." he said trying hopelessly to clam Sakura down "Don't hi sweetie me you jackass, why did you ran away from me!" Sakura shouted and started chocking Sasuke's throat "Kkcause ihh khate shkshopping..." Sasuke tried his best to speak

Naruto couldn't stand it anymore "hey guys fight at your house we have guests!" Naruto shouted, Sakura looked to see Gaara, she let go of Sasuke who started coughing himself up "Oh that's Gaara right" she said in surprise "Yeah it's me Gaara of the desert I saw you 10 years ago, you married Sasuke and had a 2 years old child I think his name was Itachi and you had an unborn child " Gaara said remembering "yes that's true now me and that" she looked at Sasuke with devil eyes "Man" she said that word demonic voice which made the fearless Uchiha turn white she turned back to Gaara smiling "Have 5 children now" she continued

Sasuke gulping "Ok children introduce your selves to Gaara

Itachi started "Hi, my name is Itachi, I'm 12 years old and I'm a Genin" he said adjusting his head protector while smirking like his father

Nami followed "hello, my name is Nami, I'm 9 years old and I'm an Academy student" she said smiling kindly like her mother

Then Sasuke continued "And these are Haru and Izumi they are twins 6 years old, and that's my youngest Naoki" pointing at the child that was carried by Sakura

Naoki started crying again "Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" he cried, Sasuke started to get annoyed "Sakura can you shut him up!" he asked angrily "Don't be so rude to your child Sasuke!" Sakura answered back with demonic eyes, but she soften here gaze when she looked at Naoki "Why are you crying?" she said smiling "M-m-milk" Naoki stuttered tears in his eyes "OK" Sakura said while taking the feeding bottle out of her purse "take" she said giving him it, Sasuke frowned "He is old enough to stop drinking milk through the Feeding bottle..." he complained but it went on deaf ears

"Dad we are hungry" Haru and Izumi complained **"**Come kids I have some instant ramen in the cupboard dattebayo" Naruto said grinning to them **"**Yay, thank you very much Naruto-ojisan!" Haru and Izumi said happily "Hey Naruto don't turn my kids into ramen freaks like you!" Sasuke said angrily which made everybody laugh, Naruto rolled his eyes "very funny Sasuke dattebayo!" he said

Sakura finally noticed "Oh so Gaara I see that you have your own family now a very pretty wife and very cute children" she said smiling "Yeah I know that" Gaara said proudly "He calls his wife Matsuri Sand princess, his kids are Suna the oldest and the youngest is Subakuka" Naruto said grinning **"**Nice" Sakura giggled

Temari entered the room running followed by eternal lazy Shikamaru and their kids "My young brothers!" Temari shouted with happiness she went and gave them a long bear hug "I missed you allot, I just got the message from Suna about your coming" she said with a big grin "Temari you're suffocating us..." Gaara and Kankuro said out of their breath "Oops sorry" Temari finally noticed, letting them go

"Eh family Reunion is a pain in the ass" Shikamaru complained lazily "Hi aunt" Suna greeted happily "Oh it's my cute nephew" Temari said pinching his cheek "kids come check out your cousins" She called her children

"Mom I'm tired" Kumo said yawning, he looked at Suna "hey cuz" he greeted, Natsuhiko rubbed his eyes trying his best not to sleep "hi cousin" he greeted "Hi" Suna said smiling

Mai, Shikamaru's only daughter fall to the ground in a deep slumber, Temari sighed and picked here up

Gaara gave a dead glare to Shikamaru "Shikamaru your genes made my nephews lazy like you, you are dead now" Gaara said in a demonic voice "Eh, What the hell!" Shikamaru said surprised "No Gaara I love my Shika please don't kill him even though his lazy but he is so sexy ah" Temari said getting closer to Shikamaru "Kids please leave the room..." Naruto warned the children, Temari started laughing "I will not reach that level Naruto don't worry" she said "If you love that lazy ass so much than I can't kill him" Gaara said giving up the idea "Thanks bro" Temari said smiling

Shikamaru yawned "It's so crowded in here honey let's go" Shikamaru said lazily, Temari nodded to Shikamaru then she looked back to Gaara "When you finish visiting Naruto come visit us at our house" she said then she looked to Matsuri "I will tell you Gaara's secrets" she said winking "Oh I love too" Matsuri said smiling "Temari!" Gaara shouted at his sister **"**OK Bye" Temari waved to everybody and the lazy family left the room

"Let's go to the meeting room it's much comfortable" "OK" Gaara said After 5 minutes in the meeting room Hinata, Minato, Aiko, Jiraya and Mao entered the room to see Naruto and his group

"Hi Hinata hi kids look who came to visit its Gaara" Naruto said smiling

Hinata looked at Gaara mildly surprised "Hello Gaara-san" Hinata bowed "Hello thank you" Gaara greeted

"I will introduce you to my children, this is the baby you saw in your sister wedding, he is my oldest son Minato I named him after my father he became a genin a week ago

"Hi Gaara-san" Minato greeted

"Hi I like obedient children like you" Gaara said then he looked at Naruto "wow he looks exactly like you" Naruto shrugged "Well Suna looks exactly like you too Gaara dattebayo" Naruto said laughing "Hmm Maybe" Gaara wondered than he looked at Aiko "Is this beautiful girl your daughter?" Gaara asked "Yeah her name is Aiko and she is an Academy student" Naruto said proudly

"Hi Gaara-san" Aiko greeted bowing like an adult lady

"Hi" Gaara greeted back

**"**And this is my second son Jiraiya I named him after my godfather who took care of me in place of my father" Naruto said quietly

"Hi" Jiraiya greeted

"Hi" Gaara greeted him then looked at Naruto "so he is an important child to you?" Gaara asked

"Yes he is" Naruto said remembering Jiraiya "And this is my youngest child Mao who have said Dad yesterday when I became hokage" Naruto said happily "I see so yesterday was the happiest day in your life" Gaara said showing a slight smile **"**Yeah..." Naruto said remembering yesterday

A kunai with an explosive tag broke through the window and hit the meeting table

"It's a Kunai with an explosive tag!" Naruto shouted warning everybody, Gaara reacted as fast as he could "Don't worry Suna no Tate" Gaara formed a dome of sand above all the people in the room, The Tag exploded, fortunately nobody got hurt but the loud voice made the young children cry

The guards immediately entered the room

"Go look from the window see if anybody is their!" Naruto shouted ordering the guards, the guards nodded and went and looked around for 10 seconds but nobody was there "No sign of anybody Hokage-sama!" they answered back "Damn it!" Naruto shouted super angrily "So Shino warning to you was true this is bad!" Kakashi said worried

Shino entered the room "My bugs was close by when they heard the explosion" he said calmly "Quick Shino tell the ANBU how these two jonin you warned Naruto about looks like than go search for them they should be around here somewhere" Shizune ordered "Wakatta, Ikuze!" Shino order the guards and they all headed towards the ANBU who were on extremely high alert

The children were still crying "Oh my god the children are scared!" Sakura said worried, Minato went and hugged his father "Dad I don't want you to die!" he said crying, Naruto dried Minato's tears with his hand then placed it on Minato's head "Minato...don't worry I'm not going to die that easily I'm the hokage" Naruto said with reassuring smile

"Honey are you alright!" Hinata said hugging Naruto "Yeah don't worry sweetie" Naruto said he then looked at Gaara "Thank you, you saved as all!" he said with gratitude "No problem so many people tried to assassinate me in the past so I'm used to it, tell me are they trying to assassinate you because of that monster inside you?" Gaara asked "Yeah...you are lucky dattebayo you don't have Shakuka any more" Naruto said trying to be happy "yeah I still know you're feeling to be assassinated by people you protect" Gaara said sadly remembering his past

"OK I think I should go to my sis house now so good bye" Gaara said changing the subject "Yeah good bye guys" Matsuri said "Good bye" Kankuro said, everybody else said bye to Gaara and his family as they left the room

"Naruto it's very hard to live targeted be careful" Sasuke said worried nut he didn't showed it much "Naruto we three are friends for 23 years well Sasuke was for 17 because he left us in the middle so we don't want to lose one of us now" Sakura said really worried "Should you remind about that Sakura" Sasuke said annoyed "Oops sorry" Sakura said "Don't worry guys I will not go down that easily" Naruto said doing guy and lee's nice guy pose

"Naruto I want to talk to you alone come with me" Kakashi asked Naruto "Oh OK sure" Naruto said going with Kakashi to the room corner "There is a great probability that they will try to assassinate you while sleeping so don't sleep this night even though I'm keeping guard near your room but we should be more cautious" Kakashi whispered all this information to Naruto "OK don't worry" Naruto said seriously

"The Ninjas are complaining they want to get their missions!" Shizune called on Naruto "Oh my god back to my office now!" Naruto shouted "You still have 500 papers to sign" Kakashi reminded Naruto, who gave out a tired sigh "Well this is my job" Naruto said tiredly 'poor Tsunade-baachan..." Naruto thought in his mind and so everybody left the meeting room to be fixed by Yamato afterwards

**End of Chapter 5**

Word Meaning

Subakuka: Son of the Desert

Suna no Tate: Shield of Sand

Ikuze: A slang word for 'Let's Go'

Will they try to Assassinate Naruto again can Naruto survive no please Naruto don't die T_T next chapter "**The darkened Night"**, Enjoy


	6. The Darkened Night

Will they try to assassinate Naruto again will he survive! No plz Naruto don't die you just became hokage (jutsus are italic)

**Chapter 6**

**The darkened night**

It was 11 pm when Naruto massaging his sore hand came back to his bedroom from his office after a long day of work, when he entered he found Minato reading the Icha Icha Naruto was writing

"Minato what the hell are you doing!" Naruto yelled at his son "Dad" Minato noticing his father, he left the book immediately "Nothing" He lied with a nervous smile, Naruto frowned "That is a very bad lie" Naruto said angrily "Now go back to your room" Naruto continued pointing at the door

"Damn it I only reached to the kissing part..." Minato cursed **"**Well at least I caught you before reaching the next part" Naruto said more to himself in a relief, Minato's eyes twinkled "Oh what's the next part?" He asked his father "Well it's when he keeps his..." Naruto said then suddenly stopped "What the hell I'm saying you're still too young" Naruto said realizing "Oh man!" Minato said in dismay, Naruto started to laugh "Minato don't be a pervert like your father..." He said tapping his son's head, Minato smiled "Good night dad" He said hugging Naruto **"**Good night" Naruto answered back as he watched his son leaving the room

Naruto gave out a sigh "I don't know why these days' kids are so excited about sex" He said to himself, He looked back to his book 'One more sentence left' he thought as he sat next to the desk, he took out his pen and wrote "'So...they...leaved...a...happy...secret...sex...life...THE END.' Yes finally it's over; tomorrow I will take it to the publisher!" He shouted happily

He suddenly stood up and went to the closet and took out his PJs, while he was changing he suddenly remembered 'Oh my god I was going to forget what Kakashi said' He though, when he finished he saw Hinata entering the room

"Oh Hinata you slept the kids?" Naruto asked her **"**Yeah" Hinata answered "So honey are you ready?" She asked winking "For what?" Naruto asked clueless, Hinata started laughing "That's a silly question you know se..." she was cut by Naruto shaking his head, her eyes filled with tears "you don't love me anymore..." She said in a very sad voice

Naruto slapped himself inwardly at being such an idiot "No I love you but..." he stopped 'think think stupid brain!' he shouted to his brain "But em yeah awww my body is aching me allot awww it can't go up and down you know being a hokage is so tiring dattebayo..." He said with a fake tired smile

Hinata wiped her tears "well if you are too tired we can have it tomorrow night..." she said sadness still in her tune, Naruto felt sorry for Hinata from inside 'I can't let her sleep sad' he thought, he looked to Hinata eye while grapping her waist and pulling her closer toward him "but I still can give you...a kiss" He said softly and he made out with Hinata for 10 seconds, this made Hinata feel happy again "Thank you honey, good night" She said laying on the bed "Good night" Naruto said laying down on the other side of the bed

After 3 hours in the corridor there were two shadowy figures

"Ototo did you understand the plan?" Minoru asked his younger brother in a whispering voice, Hibiki nodded "Yeah we go inside his bedroom and kill him while he is sleeping than run away, seriously you thought I'm that stupid that I won't understand such a simple plan" He answered whispering angrily

Minoru just shrugged and looked at the two guards standing in front of Naruto's bedroom "Hm I knew they would keep guards…" Minoru whispered already thinking of a plan **"**Should we kill them?" Hibiki suggested **"**No!" Minoru ultimately rejected "Our only target is only the hokage besides they look stupid and sleepy enough, common let's use _henge no jutsu _and change into random jonins " he ordered his younger brother

Hibiki nodded and they both changed into other Jonins that looks so much different than their real looks and walked towards the two guards "Kakashi-san told us to take your place for the rest of the night" he said in a very friendly voice, Both guards smiled "Thanks god I was getting so sleepy" one of them said "Good luck" said the other as they left

Minoru faced Hibiki "Now we should be very quiet so he won't wake up" he said seriously, Hibiki nodded as he opened the door as quietly as possible "That's him the one with the blond hair" Minoru said in a very low whisper "I know" Hibiki whispered angrily as he took out his Kunai "In his heart" Minoru whispered and Hibiki Kunai pierced through Naruto's chest but Naruto poofed into a log

Minoru eyes widened "A _Kawarimi no jutsu_, Shit!" He cursed; the real Naruto came out of the closet "So you are the jackass that wanted to assassinate me!" Naruto shouted loudly, Naruto loud voice made Hinata walk up "Honey what happened" she said then she looked at the two strange men "Who are they!" Hinata said cautiously "Hinata come here they are the ones that are targeting me!" Naruto said angrily, Hinata nodded and Jumped out of the bed and landed beside Naruto beside Naruto

Minoru smirked "As I expected from a hokage and the host of the Kyuubi" he said then he looked at Hibiki "niisan there is no reason to hide our identity anymore" He said and they both dispelled the _Henge no jutsu_

Minoru looked at Naruto with a serious face "Show me your powers Kyuubi!" He shouted angrily "I only use Kyuubi power in very dire situations dattebayo!" Naruto shouted back seething his teeth

"Let's us see...Snake, Tiger, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger, _Katon, Gōkakyu no Jutsu!" _Minoru said out his jutsu and a fire ball was formed

_"Ōdama Rasengan!"_Naruto made a huge blue ball of chakra (Naruto can now do it without clones) in his hand which made the flames reflect to a stone wall without burning anything

Minoru and Hibiki both mouths were wide open "He pushed the flames away by that condense chakra he formed in his hand"

"Boar, Dog, Ram _Suiton: Hahonryū!" _Hibiki said out his jutsu and torrent of water formed

"Let me do it for you _Byakugan, Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō!" _Hinata started rotating reflecting all water torrents

"Damn it!" Hibiki cursed "So he is married to a Hyuga" Minoru thought as he and his brother dodged a barrage of Shirukens

Naruto took that time to slip into sage mode

Minoru was shocked, when he saw Naruto's eyes "What his eyes changed into a toad like I heard about this mode before it was done by the legendary sanin who was nicknamed toad hermit Jiraiya-sama this is bad" He said to himself

Naruto smirked "you are well informed" he said and suddenly started running towards them with a fist "Eat this!" he shouted

"A fist that is so easy to dodge" Minoru smirked as he and his brother dodged but they were blown 10 feet, both were shocked 'what the hell we dodged the punch but we still felt the shockwave!' both Minoru and Hibiki thought hysterically, Naruto who just attacked them poofed "what a _Kage bunshin_ when did he had time to make a _Kage bunshin_!" Minoru said angrily "Where is the real one!" Hibiki shouted

"Behind you, _Senjutsu: Rasenrengan!" _Naruto made the two Rasengans few steps away from Minoru and Hibiki

'Damn it no time to escape!' Minoru thought and both got hit "Ahhhhhhhh!" They both shouted in pain as they hit the wall and fell unconscious

Hinata turned to face Naruto "Let us call the guards to arrest them" she suggested, Naruto shook his head "I want to know why they tried to assassinate me" he said with a sad voice "that is obvious Naruto, didn't you hear how that bastard…" pointing at Minoru "…said about you, they wanted to kill you because of your Kyuubi!" she shouted in a rare fit of angriness, Naruto eyes were weak "Hinata go get some salt from the kitchen but please don't tell any guard what happened here" he said in a weak voice, Hinata was about to protest knowing what Naruto wanted to do but she sighed and did what she was told, knowing that her husband was very stubborn

Two minutes later she came back carrying a small bag of salt "here" she said handing the back to Naruto "let me bring my perfume" Hinata said as she moved to the dressing table and returned with the perfume in hand, Naruto took the perfume with a quick thank you, he took some salt from the bag and sprayed the perfume on it, he kneeled down and brought his hand closer to Minoru's nose, when the latter showed signs of waking he moved his hand to Hibiki's nose, he stood up and went to his bedroom's bathroom to wash his hand, when he came back both were fully awake and were in the process of standing to their legs

Minoru glared at Naruto rubbing the blood stream that came out of his mouth with his sleeve "Why did you revive us from our unconsciousness?" he demanded, Hibiki eyes were softer "you could have called the Jonins to arrest us" he said sadly

Naruto showed them his index finger "I want to know one thing, why...why did you try to assassinate me..." Naruto said sadly, Hinata faced palmed

Minoru ignored Konoha's first lady and looked at Naruto straight in the eye frowning "I think you know why it's because that Kyuubi inside you, if he took control of you than this village will be in hell that's why...the only way was assassinating you" Minoru said angrily

"Why don't you people understand that I learned how to control the Kyuubi power 20 years ago" Naruto said fed up "I know that there is another reason…" Naruto said gravely, Hinata eyes widened at that

Hibiki looked at his older brother "Niisan let us tell him" he said, Minoru looked at Hibiki and sighed nodding and turned to look at Naruto "Matsumoto is our clan it had the population over 80 but after the third great shinobi war it was reduced to 10 me, my brother, our older sister and brother, my father and mother my uncle and my three cousins" He said sadly

Naruto couldn't believe "10 only, why were so many killed?" He asked

"Our clan loved this village and always wanted to protect it, the first three hokages always visited us but they stopped when we became only 10 but even though we are so less we still loved this village and when that day came..." Minoru suddenly stopped

"The attack of the Kyuubi..." Naruto guessed

Minoru nodded "The only time I can remember my father and mother is when they were killed by the giant tail of the Kyuubi I was only 4 years old and my niisan was 1 years old" he said tears forming in his eyes "I only know mom and dad from pictures" Hibiki said with tears flowing from his eyes

"My older brother who was only 8 years old and older sister who was 12 years old died with our three cousins whom two of them were only about 5 years old, this is how bad the Kyuubi is..." Minoru said drying his tears with his hand, Hinata gasped at the information

Naruto was filled with rage from inside "You Jackass, you killed children too" he said glaring at the Kyuubi

**"Oops, sorry I didn't see were my tails were hitting"** Kyuubi said snickering evilly

Minoru unaware of the internal argument of the Hokage continued "Our uncle told us all this just before he died after 8 years from that incident so now we are only 2 in our clan..." he said sadly

Naruto felt really sorry for the two "Your story is really sad but please let me tell you mine" Naruto requested sadly

Minoru looked at Hibiki who nodded to him "Ok we're listening" Minoru said neutrally

"I grow up without parents without parents in a village that hated me and I didn't know why, I used to ask myself what have I done to be hated so much but I only knew why when I was 12, then when I was 16 I came to know everything, the Fourth Hokage was my father?" Naruto revealed

"What!" Both Minoru and Hibiki exclaimed "so he sealed the Kyuubi in his own son…" Minoru said wondering

Naruto nodded "yeah he loved the village a lot and there was no other way to defeat the Kyuubi, so he sealed it inside me, his own son so tell is my fault that the Kyuubi is sealed in me?" he asked seriously

Minoru looked down and shook his head "No it's not..." he said with a sad voice

"Just imagine that the monster that killed your father is inside you, can even talk to you if there is a way to get this ****ing Kyuubi out of me without me dying I would have done it..." Naruto said angrily

**"Hey don't curse me, kit!"** Kyuubi snarled angrily inside Naruto

"Sorry" Naruto said to the Kyuubi then continued to the brothers "I have always hated revenge, If there is revenge there will always be hatred, if you killed me for example than you married and have children, one of my kids will kill you to revenge me than one of your kids will kill my kid to revenge you and so on...it goes on without stooping, that's the reason why I always wished to became hokage to clean this village no the whole world from revenge and hatred, my objective is eternal peace and if I died without reaching this goal than the next hokage will follow my steps to reach, now do you still want to revenge your clan, go ahead I will not stop you!" Naruto said as he unbuttoned his PJs showing his chest ready to be stabbed

Kyuubi was losing it **"You're** **crazy if you die I will die, think about your wife your children your title!"** Kyuubi roared inside of Naruto but Naruto ignored him

"Naruto are you serious" Hinata said really worried "Yes I'm serious and please don't try to stop him" Naruto ordered his wife

Minoru took out his kunai from his pouch and pointed it at Naruto's chest, Hinata and Hibiki gasped "The person who kills a man like you is pure evil and I'm not" Minoru said keeping his kunai back "War have killed most of our clan if I kill you than other clans will be killed in future wars and you're right about revenge being the key of these wars" Minoru said smiling, Hinata and Hibiki sighed in relief and they both smiled "Me too I love peace, a peace loving man should never kill another peace loving man" Hibiki added happily, Naruto smiled genuinely

Minoru and Hibiki both kneeled to Naruto "Hokage-sama, If you want to punish us for trying to assassinate you, you can do it" Minoru said seriously

Naruto rubbed his hand on his chin jokingly "hmm should I prison you or should I banish you from the village let me see well, it's decided you are..." Naruto said with a long pause liking the scared look on their faces "…free men, I as Konoha Sixth Hokage pardon you" Naruto said smiling kindly

Minoru and Hibiki couldn't believe Naruto's kindness "Thank you Naruto-sama" Minoru and Hibiki both said with respect

Naruto realized something "I get that you are also the ones that have tried to assassinate me in my meeting room with that kunai and explosive tag at afternoon" Naruto said looking at them with harsh eyes

"Yes" Minoru and Hibiki said with regret "Why there were lots of children?" Naruto asked crossed

Minoru looked down "Hatred towards the Kyuubi ate our soul, we only realized when we got away that there were children" Minoru said sadly "well thank god that nobody got hurt or I wouldn't have forgive you" Naruto said sighing

"Ok you may leave and next morning come to my office to meet my friends" Naruto said shaking hands with both "I can't believe that I tried to Kill you" Minoru said with great regret as he and his brother left the room

Hinata looked at Naruto "Honey you are a very kind person" She said hugging him "No one would have let the people who tried to assassinate him go this easily" she continued

Hinata remembered something and suddenly punched Naruto in the gut "Awww why?" Naruto asked in pain "you lied to me, you told me that you are tired and you never told that there was a chance that they will attempt to assassinate you again" Hinata said crossed

"Well is their away you will forgive me?" Naruto said rubbing Hinata's cheeks

Hinata nodded "don't you envy Sasuke and Sakura since they have five children and we only got four" she said, Naruto blushed a bit "you mean you want to…" Hinata nodded "I want super hardcore" She smirked

**"Accept kid, accept"** The Kyuubi cheered "You perverted old fox" Naruto rolled his eyes to the Kyuubi

"It looks like I have no choice" Naruto said smiling handsomely

Any they had a pretty painful but pleasuring Night...

**End of Chapter 6**

Word Meaning:

_Henge no Jutsu_: Transformation technique

_Kawarimi no Jutsu_: Body replacement technique or simply Substitution technique

_Gōkakyu no Jutsu_: Fire release: Great Fire Ball technique

_Ōdama Rasengan: Great ball Rasengan_

_Suiton: Hahonryū: _Water release: Tearing Torrents

_Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō: _Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms

_Kage bunshin_: Shadow clone

_Senjutsu: Rasenrengan: _Sage technique: group Rasengan

Yes Naruto didn't die, you guys seriously think that I will Kill Naruto XD I hope you liked the action, Drama and a bit comedy and romance (sadly I couldn't show the romance part allot cuz I don't have any intension of making it 18+) anyways it's not the last chapter, next chapter will make your mouth hurt from laughing because it's called "**The Funny day**" Enjoy!


End file.
